1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bridge ramps, and more particularly, to those bridge ramps that can be readily removed from the back door of trucks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,672 issued to Altieri et al., U.S, Pat. No. 4 127,201 issued to Baumann, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,905 issued to Kopp. However, it differs from the present invention because Altieri cannot readily be used as a loading ramp from the ground floor like the one disclosed in Baumann, and visa versa. The hinge approach disclosed in Kopp also fails to provide for a ramp that can be used for both applications. More important, the novel hinge features of the present invention are not suggested in these references taken either singly, or in combination.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.